The present invention relates to a pouring accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a pouring accessory for a container storing liquid in a substantially airtight manner and having an upper rim and a pair of concentric spaced lips formed in the upper rim to form a trough therebetween.
A container of the aforedescribed type is usually a paint can for storing paint. When such a container is used and paint or other liquid is poured therefrom the paint is difficult to pour as desired, because of the intervening trough and the paint spills due to the difficulty in pouring as desired, and requires cleaning. Furthermore, the paint spills on the outside of the can and covers and obstructs the label and instructions. The paint also spills into the trough and prevents an airtight seal when the cover of the can is replaced after use. This causes hardening and waste of the paint remaining in the can and the loss of other liquids, which must be stored airtight, due to hardening and evaporation, and the like, caused by exposure to air.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a pouring accessory for a container storing liquid in a substantially airtight manner and having an upper rim and a pair of concentric spaced lips formed in the upper rim to form a trough therebetween.
An object of the invention is to provide a pouring accessory for a container storing liquid in a substantially airtight manner and having an upper rim and a pair of concentric spaced lips formed in the upper rim to form a trough therebetween, which accessory is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture and mass produced with facility and convenience.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pouring accessory for a container storing liquid in a substantially airtight manner and having an upper rim and a pair of concentric spaced lips formed in the upper rim to form a trough therebetween, which accessory guides liquid from the container bypassing the trench, preventing liquid from entering the trough and preventing liquid from spilling on the outside of the container, thereby permitting substantially airtight resealing of the container after use and preventing the loss of liquid due to hardening, spilling or evaporation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pouring accessory for a container storing liquid in a substantially airtight manner and having an upper rim and a pair of concentric spaced lips formed in the upper rim to form a trough therebetween, which accessory guides liquid from the container neatly and directly and overcomes the disadvantages of pouring without the pouring accessory.